Cry for help
by Angie Jb
Summary: Song fic, resultado de un reto en esta Guerra Florida de 2018 "Una historia de Albert y Paty" me pidieron. Y bueno, ¡quedó esta historia breve y alternativa a la historia original! ¡Gracias por leer!


Songfic

 **Cry for Help**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde Díaz**

Rick Astley

"She's taken my time.  
Convince me she's fine.  
But when she leaves I'm not so sure.  
It's always the same.  
She's playing her game.  
And when she goes I feel to blame.  
Why won't she say she needs me?  
I know she's not as strong as she seems…" 

* * *

"Tiembla como un pequeño ratón"

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando la vi desde lejos, cabizbaja, saliendo de la capilla de Lakewood, donde se ofreció la última misa del novenario de mi sobrino.

No era para menos.

El dolor que todos sentíamos era intenso, casi imposible de explicar, tanto que ni siquiera podíamos articular entre nosotros palabras de consuelo que valieran…, las circunstancias que rodearon su partida multiplicaban el dolor, en cada pensamiento que inevitablemente recorría sus últimos minutos de vida, imaginando, tratando de no pensar y sin embargo pensando en la tragedia

Si bien, todo esto era cierto, no podía evitar pensar que desde su rincón, era ella, especialmente ella, la más vulnerable de todos.

Sola, tan sola…

¿Cuántas cosas pasarían por su mente? O quizás, simplemente no pensaba en nada. ¿Estaría siquiera su mente enfrascada en algo más que esa sensación de vacío que tan bien conocía yo?

El recuerdo de mi padre, fue el primero que ensombreció mis pensamientos al mirar a Paty sentada ahí, con las manos sobre su regazo, mientras los demás iban y venían con el pesar de la muerte de Stear a cuestas…

Paty no había estallado en llanto, ningún sonido había salido de sus labios desde que supimos la noticia. Se sumió en su tristeza y me preocupaba. Respondía a los abrazos de condolencias como autómata, sin un brillo en su mirada, tierna y sin embargo ausente y fría.

Cuando ella se separó del grupo sin que nadie lo notara y empezó a caminar mirando detenidamente a la nada, fue inevitable seguirla. Algo me impelía a hacerlo, y simplemente lo hice sin una idea muy clara de qué decir. Lo único que sabía era que no podía no ir tras ella…

La encontré en la penumbra de la sombra de un grupo de árboles viejos, junto al lago cerca de la casa. Sentada sobre aquella caja transparente que fabricó Stear no hace tanto. Tocándola apenas con la yema de sus dedos, en absoluto silencio.

Me acerqué respetuoso y me senté en el otro extremo de la caja, que se sumió un poco más de lo que esperaba bajo mi peso. Ella me miró de reojo y luego en silencio me ignoró, quizás esperando que la dejara sola.

Yo permanecí callado junto a ella no sé cuánto tiempo.

\- No quiero parecer grosero ni impertinente al estar aquí invadiendo tu espacio Paty…– dije finalmente –,

\- No es así, señor Albert… William… - dijo amable pero impersonal, en tono bajo – es su casa después de todo…

\- No… - le dije rechazando esa idea - Ahora lo importante Paty es que eres mi amiga

\- Gracias… - contestó casi de forma inaudible

Paty desvió su mirada hacia un costado, pero yo ya había visto que hacía un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus lágrimas, en sus ojos levemente húmedos

\- Paty… ¿y si lloramos juntos?

All that I need is to cry for help.  
Somebody please hear me cry for help.  
All I can do is cry for help.

Ya las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin mesura. Paty me abrazó. Su último intento por ahogar un sollozo, terminó por quebrar su voz.

\- Temo – dijo– que si empiezo a llorar, no dejaré de hacerlo jamás…

\- Así es… no dejarás de llorar la muerte de Stear jamás

Vencida, no se contuvo más. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y empezó a llorar junto a mí.

\- Lloraremos por mucho tiempo su ausencia. – continué - Nos dolerá porque no estará más con nosotros, despertaremos en la noche extrañándolo, muchas veces sentiremos que su recuerdo no es suficiente, y nos enojaremos con todos y con nadie, y con él mismo por haber tomado esa decisión… lloremos por todo lo que quedó pendiente por hacer y decir y vivir junto a él, por sus sueños truncados, por las posibilidades y el futuro perdido… y lloraremos porque entenderemos que nunca habrá nadie como él, ni nos dirá las cosas como solo él lo hacía… Prepárate Paty. Este dolor apenas empieza…

Posé una mano sobre su espalda. Ella no podía dejar de llorar

\- He aprendido – le dije - que cuando muere alguien que amamos se vuelve irremplazable. No solo en el espacio físico que ya no llenan, sino en la ausencia de esa manera en la que nos amaban, tan especialmente de ellos. Detalles como la forma en la que caminaban, la presión de sus dedos sobre tu cabello… Llora Paty, porque Stear ya no está aquí… Llora hasta que parezca que no tienes lágrimas… un día, te lo prometo, eso cesará, pero ahora, llora pero no lo hagas sola…

El viento levantó un remolino de polvo y hojas a nuestro costado. Paty cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó mi mano apretándola.

\- Lloremos entonces Albert… lloremos al amor de mi vida, a tu familia, a los sueños perdidos, a mi tremenda soledad

La tarde siguió su curso sobre las colinas. A lo lejos, la música triste de las gaitas corrió entre los árboles.

\- Siempre te recordaré…

* * *

Nota del autor

Pequeñísimo songfic que presenté en la Guerra Florida 2018, por parte del Clan CAHA. Cualquier parecido con otros fics ¡es mera coincidencia! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
